Kaede Blues: Libro 1 Sinfonía en Ru Menor
by Yumi Rukawa
Summary: yaoi (SeiRuHanaRu) Ru ama a Hana. Hana odia a Ru. Seishiro es un nuevo profesor de 28 años a quien Ru admira (y quiere) mucho... Qué hace Hana cuando empieza a sospechar que alguien está jugando con los sentimientos de su peor enemigo?


Kaede Blues 

Slam Dunk fanfiction by Yumi Rukawa

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk pertenece a Takehiko Inoue, TOEI y la editora que lo publicó en Japón ¬¬

**Yumi: Quiero dar un gran GRACIAS a Arisu que me ayudó con los movimientos de la sinfonía y  los títulos de este fic y a Ro que me dio la idea para empezar a escribirlo pq yo soy creatividad cero. Graciassssss ^^!!!!!

----***----

**Libro #1: Sinfonía en Ru menor**

"Andante" 

Rukawa observó con interés al hombre que tenía en frente mientras éste encendía otro de sus cigarrillos. Era fascinante ver como algo tan normal y simple como encender un cigarrillo se volvía todo un arte en manos de ese extraño individuo.

Una mesera se acercó a su mesa y pidieron dos cafes. Rukawa tomó la taza en silencio y se la llevó a la boca sin quitar sus ojos del hombre que se sentaba en frente suyo. Éste dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo antes de sonreír amistosamente bajo su eterno flequillo rubio  y dirigirse a Rukawa con simpatía.

"Y bien?"

Rukawa no contestó y desvió su mirada a la gran ventana que lo separaba de la incesante lluvia de la calle. 

"Y bien _qu_?"

Otra pitada acompañó la respuesta del simpático individuo: "Y bien qué opinás de todo esto… de mí, de vos, de nosotros?"

Una ceja se arqueó sobre los ojos zorrunos. _Nosotros? _Hacía un par de semanas que Kaede Rukawa se encontraba en el mismo café con Seishiro Minase, sin razón aparente. En un principio lo había hecho porque supo de buena fuente que el sujeto en cuestión tenía bastantes conocimientos de todas las cuestiones internacionales y podría darle una mano para conseguir la tan esperada visa que necesitaba para irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y sus visitas se prolongaron cuando supo también que además de conocimientos tenía gran cantidad de contactos. Pero ahora ya no sabía por qué lo hacía y comenzaba a sospechar que el tipo había empezado a agradarle.

Seishiro Minase no era solo un rubio pintón con plata y la mitad de la familia americana (a eso se debían su cabellera rubia y sus enormes ojos verdes); era además un tipo inteligente, rápido e interesante. Uno nunco podía aburrirse a su lado y la cantidad de cosas que sabía dejaban perplejo a cualquiera, sin olvidar ese vicio obsesivo que tenía con el cigarrillo.

"Nada"

"Nada? Es una pena que una cara bonita como la tuya esté acompañada de un carácter tan porfiado… "

Rukawa volvió a quedar en silencio. Era algo tarde y todavía tenía un tren que alcanzar. Se levantó.

"Me voy. Gracias por el café."

Dicho esto, como era su costumbre, se paró y se encaminó a la salida del Café. Seishiro lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. 'Nos vemos,  Rukawa-kun' 

***

Afuera llovía torrencialmente. Tanto que el chico mororcho tuvo que hacerse un intento casero de paraguas con su campera de jean para no mojarse la cabeza. Corrió un par de cuadras hasta que dobló en una esquina y por no mirar se dio el palo de su vida.

Ese fue uno de esos incidentes que uno nunca olvida en toda su vida, por mucho que lo intente. El recuerdo le quedó casi fotográfico. Fue justo en frente del salón de juegos Pachinko (una especie de casino local) donde por caminar apurado se llevó puesta a la última persona que hubiese querido ver en la vida. La causa de todos sus males y declarado enemigo en la cancha y en todo aspecto pensable, y de quién estaba secretamente enamorado desde hace ya varios meses; nada más y nada menos que su pelirrojo y muy escandaloso rival: Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Qué hacía Hanamichi ahí en ese lugar, ese día, a esa hora y parado tan campante, sólo, bajo esa maldita lluvia torrencial es algo que Rukawa nunca pudo adivinar. Una cosa era segura, fuera lo que sea que hacía ese tipo ahí, ninguno de los dos quedó muy satisfecho con el nada agradable encuentro casual.

Menos ahora que se encontraban mojados y tirados en el piso, uno sobre el otro, en medio de la multitud que los miraba como bichos raros.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Quién se atreve a tirar así al tensai al suelo?! Maldito!!!!"

Obviamente gracias al impacto Hanamichi todavía no reconocía a la persona que yacía medio inconsciente encima suyo. Viendo que el sujeto no tenía intenciones de levantarse, lo sostuvo de lo que supuso eran sus hombros y se lo sacó de ensima, no muy cuidadosamente. El tipo tenía la campera de jean sobre su cabeza por lo que Hanamichi tampoco pudo identificar señal alguna de vida en él.

"Ey, estúpido, levantáte!!!" gruñó éste de mala gana, arrastrandose y arrastrando al otro sujeto al refugio bajo el toldo de Pachinko. Rukawa sacudió su cabeza y dejó que su campera callera sobre sus faldas. Estaba un poco aturdido pero aún así pudo reconocer la voz inconfundible y escandalosa que lo llamaba. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse rápidamente. Estaba a muy pocos centímetros de Hanamichi, su cabeza roja casi rozando su pelo negro carbón, hecho sopa por la lluvia. Tan cerca estaba que pensó que solo haría falta un mínimo movimiento de sus brazos para tomarlo entre ellos y finalmente confesarle todo lo que en estos últimos meses venía guardando y que sentía por él.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Sabía que de haber hecho eso se habría ganado el odio incondicional de Hanamichi y el título de idiota más merecido de todo Kanagawa.

Hanamichi, en cambio, estaba en un estado de shock. No era el hecho que lo habían sacado dos patovas de Pachinko por ser menor de edad y que sus 4 amigotes de siempre lo habían dejado plantado en la puerta y bajo la lluvia para ser atropellado descuidadame por un tipo, era el hecho que ese tipo había sido específicamente _Kaede Rukawa_ y que por si fuera poco él, un gran tensai, lo había ayudado a pararse ya resguardarse de la tormenta. Vale aclarar que si era odio lo que Hanamichi solía sentir por Rukawa en sus años de estudiante de 1er año, lo que le pasaba ahora directamente no tenía nombre. Si bien habían logrado un mínimo progreso en su relación a finales de su 1er año y se podía llegar a decir que muy a su manera se habían vuelto '_amigos_', todo se había ido a la basura a mediados del 2do, cuando a Rukawa no se le ocurrió mejor idea que rechazar—y de paso humillar—a Haruko en frente de todo el equipo de basket.

Él no tenía ningún tipo de problema en particular con ella pero lo ponía de la cabeza el hecho que a  Hanamichi se le cayera la baba por ella y ella seguía sin darse cuenta a pesar de las obvias indirectas del pelirrojo. Lo peor es que siempre lo alentaba a _él_ [Rukawa] sabiendo que nunca le iba a dar ni la hora y todo eso lo estaba cansando. Fue por eso que un no muy buen día Rukawa intentó dirigirse a ella cuando ésta fue a entregarle una pelota que se le había ido con la cara toda sonrojada y una sonrisita de muy buena fe. El problema fue que ella juntó valor y se le adelantó. 

"Ru… Rukawa-kun, podemos hablar a solas cuando termine la práctica… por favor?"

Él con su típico tonito monótono y sobrador le contestó algo de lo que después se arrepentiría:

"Qué vas a hacer? Contarme cuanto me admirás y lo mucho que me querés? Además de que ya es demasiado obvio, deberías saber que no te banco y no quiero nada con vos, asi que no gastes tu tiempo y mucho menos me hagas gastar el mío en tus estupideces."

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Rukawa le dirigió la palabra a Haruko, aunque sus palabras no fueron muy amables que digamos. La chica tuvo una especie de shock traumático después de eso y dos semanas después se había transferido a otro colegio. Lo que Rukawa no sabía es que su rechazo se juntó con el hecho que su hermano se había ido de su casa a estudiar muy lejos y su padre acababa de fallecer, por lo que la pobre Haruko no pudo aguantar palabras tan frías como esas.

Eso más o menos fue lo que ocasionó la declaración de guerra de Hanamichi a Rukawa y el hecho que en la actualidad sean enemigos jurados y no se puedan ni ver.

Claro que esto no es ni mucho menos lo que Rukawa siente. Él no odia a Hanamichi y realmente siente tener que estar peleando así con él, aunque a veces realmente desearía odiarlo. Tanto lío porque lo separó de una pendeja que lo rechazó dos veces… realmente patético. Es por eso que Rukawa sigue el juego, porque a pesar de todo lo que siente por Hana no puede ignorar el hecho que ellos son dos _tipos_ y que a Hanamichi todavía le gustan las _mujeres_. Sin olvidar el *gran* orgullo que ninguno de los dos está diapuesto a dañar.

Además aunque sea peleando él tiene la oportunidad de intercambiar aglún tipo de diálogo con el pelirrojo, por muy insultivo que éste sea. Aunque sonara realmente patético, Rukawa supuso que debía conformarse con ese tratamiento, ya que dificilmente cambiaría la opinión que Hanamichi tenía de él. Después de todo el odio era mejor que el olvido; si el autoproclamado tensai hubiese optado por ignorarlo, Rukawa se hubiese vuelto loco intetando llamar su atención al punto que se hubiese hecho demasiado evidente todo lo que sentía. Antes que eso prefería toda la vida seguir aparentando. 

Hanamichi gruñó otra vez con furia.

"Maldito zorro, ni siquiera fuera del colegio puedo librarme de tu inmunda presencia!!"

"Eso debería decirlo yo, imbécil, qué carajo te creés que hacés ahí parado como un poste en medio de la calle?!"

"NANI?! Vos fuiste el que me atropelló, enfermo mental!! Te pensás que la calle también es tuya?!" el tono de Hanamichi iba subiendo progresivamente.

Rukawa suspiró y se paró. Limpiando su remera y rodilla con las manos volvió a dirigirse al pelirrojo:

 "Doahou… ahora tengo toda tu mugre ensima mío"

"RUKAWA!!!!!!!". Hana estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Rukawa ahí donde estaba pero prefirió controlarse y no hacer un verdadero idiota de sí mismo en la calle. Antes de abandonar el equipo cuando se terminó su año escolar, Akagi se había propuesto enseñarle a Hanamichi a controlar sus impulsos, ayudado por el siempre sonriente Kogure, y logró una bastante buena respuesta en el muchacho. Eso fue mayormente lo que evitó que Rukawa murirera acuchillado por Hanamichi cuando rechazó a Haruko.

"…. Qué pasa, doahou, no vas a golpearme?". Los ojos de Rukawa estaban encendidos y su voz era una invitación irresistible a darle una trompada en medio de la cara blanca y perfecta que su pelo negro y despeinado adornaba.

"No vale la pena, kitsune inmundo." Hana se dio vuelta por donde Rukawa venía y se alejó de Pachinko. Rukawa se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, maldiciendose por dentro. En vez de progresar, cada vez lograba que el pelirrojo lo odiara más y más. 

***

"Scherzo" 

Era lunes otra vez y como todos los lunes el entrenamiento empezaba muy temprano a la mañana. A diferencia de otros muchos lunes, Rukawa no se encontraba en el gimnasio esa mañana. No quería volver a encontrarse con Hanamichi y comprobar el odio que había en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban. Ya no podía aguantarlo más.

En cambio se dirigió a la biblioteca donde sabía que podía encontrar un poco de tranquilidad. Desde que habían techado la asotea del colegio para convertirla en otro gimnasio más pequeño, el zorro había perdido su lugar típico de descanso por lo que se vio obligado a encontrar otro lugar donde dormitar cuando no tenía ganas de asistir a clases.

La biblioteca de Shohoku era un lugar amplio y tranquilo, ya que pocos estudiantes se paseaban por ahí. Eso favorecía el lugar para poder domir tranquilamente sin ser molestado. El otro punto bueno que tenía era que ninguno de los alumnos molestos y problemáticos del colegio ponía un pie voluntariamente en ese lugar así que ya no tendría que preocuparse por que le cayeran tipos molestos y con ganas de armar bardo en sus largas siestas diurnas.

La otra razón, aunque no oficial y nunca reconocida, era el profesor de ciencias políticas suplente que en sus ratos libres se la pasaba ordenando los libros de la biblioteca. Un hombre alto, de unos casi 30 años (digamos 28 ^^), rubio por ser su madre americana, de grandes ojos verdes y amables. Había llegado a Shohoku apenas unas semanas atrás y era bastante popular entre las chicas por ser joven, lindo e inteligente.

De todas formas, la bilioteca estaba vacía cuando Rukawa entró. Tal vez se decepcionó un poco al ver que el profesor Minase no se encontraba ahí dentro, pero no lo demostró. Estaba algo cansado ya que había dormido muy poco esa noche y la única razón por la que había asistido al colegio era porque el despertador había interrumpido su corto sueño ligero y no había podido dormirse otra vez. Esperaba encontrar la suficiente paz en la biblioteca como para seguir dormitando al menos hasta su próxima—y muy aburrida—clase de historia contemporánea.

Se quedó dormido sobre el mismo banco donde se solía sentar siempre, justo bajo un gran ventanal que irradiaba la luz matutina y le calentaba las mejillas a travez de las ramas alegres de los cerezos en flor. Ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Soñó que caminaba por una gran avenida llena de cerezos en flor, toda cubierta de pétalos de sakura que caían como la lluvia. El cielo era de un color lila y las nubes tenían el tono rosado del las flores. Era un sueño bastante agradable y el sentimiento que infundía era de una paz total. De repente todos los cerezos se deshojaban y sus flores caían hasta cubrir todo el suelo. El cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro hasta tornarse completamente negro y en medio de los pétalos de sakuras una luz roja empezaba a brillar. Rukawa corría hacia la luz, asustado, y al llegar a ella el piso se abría, haciendolo caer y alejandolo cada vez más de la luz roja que supuso era el camino a casa. La oscuridad lo envolvía y una risa verdaderamente diabólica empezaba a resonar todo al rededor…

"…kawa-kun!! Rukawa-kun!!"

Rukawa abrió sus ojos, exaltado. Estaba transpirando como un condenado y tenía la respiración bastante agitada. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse de pronto en la quietud de la biblioteca.

"Estás bien, Rukawa-kun?" preguntó una voz amable a su lado. El chico morocho se tranquilizó al ver que estaba de vuelta en la realidad y se volteó hacia la voz que le hablaba.

"…. Seishiro-san …" dijo al encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de su profesor. Seishiro sonrió.

"Parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla" dijo dando pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de su alumno (NdeA: aunque técnicamente no era su alumno porque no le tocaba darle clases a su salón, pero bueno ¬¬). Rukawa suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente, incorporándose. La verdad era que no se veía muy bien.

"Estoy bien…"

"Estás seguro? Te ves pálido. Por qué no vas mejor a la enfermería que te den una espirina o algo así…"

"No hace falta" contestó el zorrito con  frialdad y parándose quiso dirigirse a la salida. Seishiro se aseguró que eran los únicos en la biblioteca y se acercó un poco más a él, hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerle ambas manos sobre los hombros. El muchacho se detuvo al instante y se dejó envolver por los brazos fuertes del encantador profesor suplente. No dijo ni hizo nada por detenerlo.

"No quiero que te pase nada malo…" le susuró suavemente al oido, sosteniendo el cuerpo del muchacho con firmeza contra el suyo. Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que el timbre de inicio de clases empezó a sonar. Rukawa volvió a suspirar y llevó sus manos a los brazos de Seishiro, agarrándose de ellos.

"Voy a estar bien" dijo, apartándose del profesor. Seishiro lo dejó soltarse con la misma amabilidad con la que lo había abrazado. Lo observó alejarse y decidió que definitivamente se veía adorable cuando se acababa de despertar de sus siestas. No es que ésta fuera la primera vez que lo descubría durmiendo en horario de club, o de clases. De hecho así había llegado a conocerlo, cuando una mañana casi igual a esa él había entrado por primera vez a la biblioteca de Shohoku para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una masa azulada con una mata de pelo negro despienado tirada sobre una mesa. En ese entonces no sabía cual era el castigo a pagar por interrumpir el sueño del jugador estrella del club de basket de la prepa, así que sin preámbulos se acerco a la masa informe y al comprobar que era uno de sus posibles alumnos no dudó en intentar despertarlo. Claro que no lo hizo de mala fe, sino que suponiendo que éste se había quedado dormido y quería despertarlo antes que lo viera—y sancionara—algún otro profesor, pero después de la tercera sacudida al muchacho y de recibir un golpe impulsivo e instantáneo en medio de la cabeza que éste le dio al levantarse, aprendió que era mejor no meterse con él si no se tenían casco y escudo a mano.

Rukawa no había sabido como disculparse ya que todavía no se había acostumbrado a suprimir esa manía que tenía de golpear a todo aquel que lo despertara, pero Seishiro siendo como era encontró su defecto bastante interesante y en vez de reprenderlo le propuso ayudarlo a arreglar la situación. Por supuesto que el zorro, haciendo gloria de su fama de anti-social, hizo caso omiso a los intentos de Seishiro de darle una mano con su pequeño problema al punto que viendo que Rukawa no pensaba ponerse ni media pila tuvo que terminar por desisitir

Sin embargo Seishiro se había llevado una primera impresión única del muchacho zorruno, ya que además de parecerle muy lindo físicamente, encontró que era también muy interesante su forma de ser. 

Rukawa se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Seishiro aún lo observaba.

"……um… Seishiro-san…"

"Dime"

"Por todo… gracias"

***

El timbre se escuchó fuerte y claro en toda la preparatoria. Eran como las tres de la tarde y el Bin Bon Ban anunciaba el regreso a casa. El día estaba radiante y caluroso y la avalancha de alumnos correteando por los pasillos ansiosos por dejar el colegio no se hizo esperar.

En la entrada principal al edificio de los terceros años se encontraba un muchacho alto y fuerte arreglando el desastre que era su pelo rojo. Su bolso colgaba de uno de sus hombros y tenía el uniforme suelto y desarreglado. Parecía estar esperando a alguien de mala gana. A su lado, apoyandose contra una pared, lo acompañaba otro tipo no tan alto de pelo negro engominado. A diferencia del pelirrojo, sonreía descuidadamente mientras miraba distraído a su alrededor.

"Dónde carajo se habrá metido ese zorro desgraciado?!" gruñó el pelirrojo.

"Calma Hanamichi, ya va a aparecer…" tranquilizó el otro.

"Nada, Youhei!!! Es un idiota, imbécil!! Cómo se atreve a faltar de eso modo cuando---"

Una voz femenina interrumpió las quejas de Hanamichi.

"Hana!! You-chan!!!"

Los dos chicos se dieron vuelta. Frente a ellos tenían a una chica con uniforme de Shohoku, bajita y delgada, de pelo corto y castaño y un par de ojos negros muy dulces. Su sonrisa encedía su rostro joven.

Youhei sonrió al verla y se le acercó, abrazandola.

"Kaori-chan!" saludó. Hanamichi se calmó un poco y lo imitó.

"Hola Kaori"

"Qué tal? Qué hacían?"

"Hanamichi tiene que dirigirle unas palabras a su mejor amigo y lo estabmos esperando a ver si lo vemos…"

Hanamichi se indignó bastante al oir el comentario.

"A Rukawa-senpai?" preguntó la chica y ambos ella y Youhei hecharon a reirse.

Hana no dijo nada y se volteó, irritado.

"Bueno, bueno, Hanamichi, no hace falta que te pongas así, ya sabés que es un chiste" sonrió el chico.

"Hmpf"

"Erm… una amiga me dijo que vio a Rukawa-senpai hablando con un profesor hace unos momentos así que suopongo que ya bajará. Vamos yendo, You-chan?"

"Eeto… Hana?"

"Si, si, andá, no hagas esperar a tu novia por un zorro tarado…"

Youhei sonrió y tras despedirse del chico pelirrojo se fue con Kaori de la mano dejando a su compañero solo y de muy mal humor en la entrada del colegio.

En ese exacto momento en que Hana se dio vuelta para volver a fijar sus ojos en la escalera principal del colegio el rostro sin emociones de Rukawa se asomaba por el pasillo. Venía caminando sin pausa y sin prisa y no le agradó nada cuando se encontró con un par de ojos chocolate que miraban en su dirección.

Hana se le acercó y le bloqueó el paso.

"Vos otra vez" resongó de mala gana.

"Rukawa!! Por qué faltaste hoy al entrenamiento?!"

Rukawa no se molestó siquiera en frenar su marcha. "Porque s

"No seas idiota, zorro!"

"Porque estoy harto de ver tu cara, doahou. Feliz?"

"No te lo estoy diciendo como persona, sino como el capitán de tu equipo, imbécil!"

"Y que buen capitán resusltaste ser, eh…"

A  Hana le costaba cada vez más controlarse. Si bien era evidente que odiaba a Rukawa, tampoco podía dejar pasar el hecho que era su mejor jugador y por muy buenos que fueran los otros miembros del equipo, éste no funcionaba de la misma forma sin Rukawa. Ahora que Hana se había convertido al fin en capitán del equipo de básquet tenía que dejar sus asuntos personales de lado y actuar como tal.

"Falta muy poco para el campeonato y tenemos mucho que hacer para hacer fuerte al equipo!!"

"Qué el gran capitán genio basketbolista rey del rebote no puede hacerlo solo? Idiota…"

Una vena saltó en la frente de Hanamichi.

"Cuál es tu problema?! No era que amabas el basket?!?!?!!"

Ru frenó en seco.

"Mi problema sos vos. No te soporto!"

"…" Hana no sabía como reaccionar. No tenía la más mínima intención de rogarle al zorrito que dejara de faltar pero tampoco quería que abandonara el equipo porque lo _necesitaba_. Además había algo en ese brillo intenso que tenían los ojos azules del morocho que le decían que no lo dejara escaparse así como así.

Rukawa por otra parte seguía yendo para atrás en su relación con el pelirrojo. Cada palabra que salía de su boca no hacía más que empeorar la enemistad que se había creado entre ellos, muy a su pesar. Tampoco es que pudiera evitarlo. Una parte de él lo hacía decir todas esas cosas sin frenarse a pensar un segundo en las consecuencias. Después de todo él era bien conocido como un bloque de hielo y nunca había dejado que se filtrara ningún tipo de sentimiento de su interior. Tal vez esa fuera la única forma de no salir lastimado…

"Hacé lo que quieras, pero deberías de pensar dos segundos que todavía hay gente que confía en vos y te admira… "

En todo ese tiempo Hanamichi había desarrollado una curiosa habilidad de poder decir la palabra exacta en el momento justo y sonar como una persona madura y consciente. No sabía bien por qué pero había encontrado que curiosamente este tipo de oraciones tenían bastante efecto en Rukawa si salían de sus propios labios. Como predijo, la mirada de Ru se suavizó, aunque imperceptiblemente.

Rukawa gruñó.

"….idiota…"

"Qué!! Qué dijiste?! Te atrevés a insultar al tensai!!! Temee!!!"

"Nos vemos mañana!" cortó Ru con impaciencia y sus palabras hicieron que Hanamichi se callara la boca y se calmara. Sin embargo no dejaba de gruñir mientras observaba como el zorrito desaparecía entre la multitud que había en la calle.

"Problemas??"

"Huuh???". Hana se dio vuelta a la voz que le hablaba y se encontró frente a un tipo alto, rubio y sonriente, "Ah!! Ss---s---se---sensei!!"

"Sakuragi-kun del salón 4, verdad?" dijo el hombre, inalterable, manteniendo su cara amigable, "Creo que te tuve en una charla de política la semana pasada. No es fácil olvidar ese pelo rojo…."

"Iie…. Digo, no claro. Digo si… eeto… qué hace todavía en la escuela a esta hora, Minase-sensei?" dijo Hana medio idiotamente. Seishiro suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Ah, tuve unos problemas con una alumna de segundo que se descompensó en la última hora en mi clase y después tenía que ir a buscar unos papeles que me pidió tu compañero Rukawa-kun para la visa que quiere sacar y…"

"Hm?? Una visa? (Qué es eso??)"

"Cómo, no te comentó? Quiere irse a Estados Unidos a estudiar y está viendo si puede mudarse a mitad de año así que está tramitando la visa y los papeles para hacer las equivalencias … pensé que como eras el capitán del equipo lo sabrías… ^^Uu espero no haber metido la pata!"

Hana se quedó pensativo.

"No me dijo nada…". El pelirrojo sabía que Rukawa rara vez le hablaba de sus asuntos, pero algo tan importante como que se iba al exterior debería de al menos habérselo comentado.

"Ya sabés como es él, no? Bueno. Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, Sakuragi-kun!"

"Chau, sensei…"

Cómo era eso que Rukawa se iba a vivir a Estados Unidos? Los iba a dejar? A todos? Se iba a ir para nunca volver?? Hana no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oir. Obviamente que por un lado pensó que al menos si se iba no iba a tener que ver su cara arrogante por donde sea que caminara pero… de verdad quería a Rukawa lejos y fuera de su vida? No imaginaba los entrenamientos sin la presencia del zorrito insultandolo y criticando todos y cada uno de sus pasos. Aunque eso era técnicamente _malo_, se podía decir que se había _acostumbrado_a llevar esa pequeña carga diaria.

Además… Hana levantó la cabeza para alcanzar a ver la imagen de Seishiro doblar en la esquina y pederse entre la poca gente que quedaba en la entrada. Seishiro Minase. Un tipo raro como pocos. '_Ya sabés como es él, no?_' Qué sabía él de Rukawa y de cómo Rukawa _era_? Hacía apenas unas semanas que estaba en Shohoku y ni siquiera tenía clases con Rukawa. Acaso su personalidad asquerosa saltaba tanto a relucir?? Seishiro no parecía un mal tipo pero había algo en él que a Hana le inspiraba una total desconfianza. Algo le decía que tuviera cuidado con él y si había algo que al pelirrojo nunca le había fallado era su instinto para con las personas.

'Como sea, mañana voy a preguntarle al zorro imbécil ese sobre el viaje a USA… grrr si me mintió me las va a pagar…'

Resongando como de costumbre dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

***

A la mañana siguiente también hubo entrenamiento. Era otro día de esos soleados y calurosos y Hana decidió interrumpir la practica 20 minutos antes de lo normal. Supuso que de seguir así sus jugadores terminarían todos deshidratados. Antes de dejarlos ir se dirigió a Rukawa diciendole que necesitaba hablar con él.

Youhei, Kaori y Okusu estaban ahí también, mirando desde la puerta. Los otros tres miembros del Sakuragi Gundan se habían cambiado de colegio pero todos se seguían viendo siempre que podían. Youhei quería asegurarse que Hana no se pasaría con Rukawa ya que últimamente el odio que le tenía al zorro no hacía más que crecer y temía por la salud de los dos.

Cuando Hana se aseguró que nadie excepto él, Rukawa y sus tres amigos quedaban en el gimnasio, se acercó al zorro que lo esperaba pacientemente con su amada pelota naranja girando en una mano.

"Rukawa. Tengo que hablar con vos un segundo… es importante."

"…qué?"

"Pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad. 100%!"

"¬¬ qué querés, doahou?!" 

"¬¬** vos… es… es verdad que te vas a USA a mitad de año?"

"…" Ru no movió un músculo.

"Es cierto? Por qué no me dijiste nada?!"

"Por qué iba a hacerlo? Idiota."

Hana estaba a punto de explotar, pero Youhei una vez más vino al rescate.

"No seas así, Rukawa, Hanamichi te está preguntando bien porque sos un jugador muy importante y…"

"Nadie te preguntó" cortó Ru, tajante y se dio media vuela, dispuesto a acabar con la conversación.

"Rukawa!!!" empezó Youhei pero Hanamichi le puso un brazo en frente indicándole que no siguiera.

"Por qué? Por qué te vas así como así? Tan poco te importa todo lo que tenés aca?!"

"…." El chico morocho frenó su marcha por unos segundos, "de verdad querés saber?"

"…"

"…después de clases. Arriba." y se fue.

Hana, Youhei, Kaori y Okusu se quedaron estupefactos, parados donde estaban.

"Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Ese senpai es muy raro, You-chan…"

"Si, aunque…"

"Youhei"

"Qué?"

"Esta tarde… no me esperen a la salida."

***

"Alegro" 

Rukawa se dirigía con prisa a cualquier parte lejos del gimnasio. Caminaba muy rápido, maldiciendo, maldiciendo, maldiciendo. Maldito Sakuragi, por qué demonios fingía que se preocupaba por él si los dos sabían muy bien que no se podían ni ver? Maldita sea la hora en la que se metió a Shohoku y más maldita la que conocío al sensual pelirrojo. Aceleró su marcha sintiendo como dentro del pecho el corazón le golpeaba violentamente. Quería desaparecer inmediatamente de la faz de la tierra y olvidarse de absolutamente todo.

Sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Maldición. Volvió a maldecir el día en que a quien sea que haya sido se le ocurrió hacer un gimnasio de la asotea. Quería paz. Quería no ver a nadie y llorar y llorar y llorarse la vida con tranquilidad. Eso incluía perderse la charla de política que le tocaba en la próxima hora de clases y las dos horas de matemáticas que le seguían.

"Dios, soy tan idiota…" dijo, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta de la biblioteca. Dio gracias al Cielo que su rostro seguía frío e inexpresivo, de otra forma cruzar el pasillo que lo llevaba a la biblioteca le hubiera sido un camino tortuoso e interminable. Tan solo imagínenlo, el shock que hubiera causado ver al chico más popular y callado de Shohoku con lágrimas en la cara. Los rumores se hubiesen esparcido con tanta rapidez que ni el pelirrojo hubiese tardado en escucharlos…

Entró en la biblioteca y estaba vacía, como de costumbre. Después de todo el encargado de la biblioteca tenía licencia desde hace unos días y no había queién lo suplantara durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Dado a que las clases ya habían empezado calculó que tendría al menos una hora o dos antes del timbre del recreo. Se dirigió a su silla preferida y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella. 

Intentó combatir las ganas de hechar a llorar y logró mantenerse firme pero la soledad que sentía en ese momento no pudo sacarsela con nada. La verdad… la verdad era que no quería irse a USA pero temía que iba a volverse loco si no lo hacía. Todo eso que llevaba dentro suyo lo atormentaba y sentía que realemente no tenía nada por qué quedarse en Japón.

Quería irse y olvidar todo, fugarse sabiendo que nunca iba a volver y no poder tener la tentación de volver de vez en cuando al barrio donde había nacido. Por eso se iba tan lejos, para no poder volver nunca.

Pasó un tiempo que no se molestó en contar y se quedó profundamente dormido, fundido en la penumbra gris de la biblioteca (NdeA: em… es que las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas ¬¬… en serio…!! xD).

Volvió a soñar con cerezos, la larga avenida y el cielo lila, pero esta vez los cerezos estaban dehojados y no había rastro de los pétalos de sakura que anteriormente cubrían el piso. No pasaba nada, solo veía cielo y cerezos, sintiendo una profunda tristeza que cubría el ambiente…

Se despertó cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. No quiso sacar su cabeza de entre sus brazos así que se quedó en silencio esperando que quien sea que había entrado se fuera. El timbre no había tocado aún así que debía de ser algún profesor buscando un libro. Esperaba que por lo menos lo dejaran dormir en paz.

Escuchó unos cuantos pasos y otra vez la llave que cerraba la puerta. De un momento para otro todo volvió a estar en silencio y parecía que ya no había nadie más en la bilbioteca además de él.

Había un ruidito, sin embargo, que lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Tac, tac. Sonaba como un encendedor que no quería prenderse. Tac, tac otra vez. Y después algo que lo hizo saltar de su asiento; un largo y profundo suspiro que definitivamente no era suyo y ese conocido olor a cigarrillo al que ya se había acostumbrado. Se levantó de su posición algo abruptamente.

"Qué tal, Rukawa-kun ^^"

Como esperaba, ahí estaba Seishiro Minase. Sentado sobre la mesa justo en frente a Rukawa, piernas cruzadas y un cigarrillo rubio en la boca. Y su sonrisa. Su cabello dorado le caía prolijo sobre sus brillantes y misteriosos ojos verdes.

"Seishiro-san…" dijo Ru con un tono algo triste.

"Hu? Te ves algo deprimido, Rukawa-kun. Además hoy faltaste a mi charla, que pena porque estuvo bastante entretenida. Te pasa algo…?"

"…" El chico no dijo nada y volvió a hundir su cabeza en sus brazos, "me quiero morir."

Seishiro sonrió simpáticamente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del morocho, revolviendole el pelo.

"Morir? Sos muy jóven para eso" rió.

"En serio…"

"Pasó algo con ese chico Sakuragi?"

"……"

"Veo que le tenés mucho afecto ^^"

"No quiero saber nada de ese tipo. Es un idiota."

"Eso no decían tus ojos ayer. Yo estaba ahí cuando hablaban y vi como te cambió la cara cuando… qué fue que dijo? '_Hacé lo que quieras, pero deberías de pensar dos segundos…_'"

"'…_que todavía hay gente que confía en vos y te admira…_' ya sé, ya sé…"

"Si me permitís darte mi opinión, yo diría que deberías de decirle por qué te estás yendo a USA…"

"??? Cómo sabes que era de eso que…" Kaede se levantó, indignado.

"Yo fui el que le dije"

"Por qué?!" preguntó, sintiéndose traicionado.

"Porque me preguntó, y sinceramente creo que se merecía la verdad" contestó Seishiro terminando su cigarrillo.

"Es mi vida"

"Es su derecho a saber"

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Además de él, Seishiro era la única persona que sabía de su viaje y le había pedido muy expresamente que no le comentara a nadie al respecto. El había _confiado_ en él y le había mentido, tal y como todo el mundo hacía.

"Todo el mundo es igual… todos… me mienten… me voy!" dijo, sonando herido y corriendose de la silla.

"KAEDE!"

Seishiro levantó su voz y de pronto su tono usualemente amigable sonaba frío y oscuro. Ru se quedó de piedra, casi asustado por el cambio tan repentino en la voz del profesor. Seishiro tosió y volvió a asumir su rostro amigable y calmo. Prendió otro cigarrillo.

"Rukawa-kun. Sé razonable. De verdad pensabas largarte así como así y desaparecer de un día para el otro? Pensaste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta? Que nadie se iba a preocupar? No es tan fácil huir de los problemas de la vida."

"…"

"Si vas a irte aunque sea aclará las cosas con Sakuragi-kun"

El morocho esquivó la mirada del rubio y se quedó callado por un momento.

"Esta tarde… se lo voy a decir… aunque me odie con todas sus fuerzas… yo…"

Seishiro se acercó a él y lo abrazó nuevamente, con las misma suavidad interminable con la que siempre lo trataba. Rukawa se prendió al blazer de Seishiro y permaneció aferrado a él por un tiempo, sintiéndose protegido y tranquilo.

"No te avergüences de lo que sentís. La medida del valor en las personas está en saber enfrentar a la persona amada… sea quién sea"

"…"

"Y en todo caso… esta noche tengo que trabajar hasta tarde y sabés donde encontrarme si tenés problemas…"

***

La tarde se mostró nublada. El calor matutino resultó en un clima pesado y el sol que brillaba radiante al despertar el día se tapó de nubes abultadas que cubrieron todo el cielo. Las clases se extendieron hasta eso de las cuatro de la tarde y varios alumnos tuvieron que quedarse en clases especiales para levantar la nota. Entre esas personas se encontraba Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El basquetbolista pelirrojo estaba negado y de mal humor, ya que le habían avisado recién esa tarde que tendría que quedarse después de clases y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de resignarse. Para colmo la mitad de sus carpetas habían quedado en casa y seguramente cuando lo dejaran irse afuera estaría lloviendo horriblemente y él no tenía ni un paraguas a mano. Lo peor de todo fue que uno de los profesores que le tocaba ese día tenía un problema y estaría llegando un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

Las clases especiales se dictaban para todos aquellos alumnos que quisieran levantar sus notas, especialmente los de tercero que tenían planeado entrar en alguna universidad y necesitaran un mayor promedio para poder hacer el ingreso.

Hana lo hacía solo porque necesitaba tener un promedio medianamente pasable para mantener su puesto como capitán del equipo y sus notas eran verdaderamente desastrosas. Había llegado a amar tanto el deporte y el equipo que incluso sacrificaba sus horas de ocio para estudiar y mejorar sus promedios.

Las clases terminaron bastante tarde para él, y salió cuando ya no había nadie en el colegio excepto unos pocos profesores que tenían que trabajar hasta tarde. Hana salía extrañado de su última clase de análisis matemático (puaj!!) y tenía la sensación que se estaba olvidando de algo. No sabía bien qué era pero no se había podido concentrar en toda la hora pensando en ello.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos que lo llevaban a la salida del edificio se encontró con el sonriente profesor suplente de ciencias políticas que cargaba una enorme pila de libros que parecía que en cualquier momento se la iban a ir de las manos. Iba caminando tranquilo, como siempre, y al ver a Hanamichi dibujó un gesto amigable en su rostro.

"Sakuragi-kun ^^" sonrió, "te ves tranquilo, arreglaste tus asuntos con Rukawa-kun?"

"Eh?" se extrañó el pelirrojo, "Con Ruka---RUKAWA!!!!!" Hana gritó, dejando a Seishiro mirandolo con una cara sorprendida muy rara.

"???? Qué psó??" preguntó el profesor con un tono inocente. Hana tenía una cara de no creer.

"ME OLVIDÉ DE RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" contestó Hana hechando a correr, "Perdón, tengo que irme, adios!!!"

Seishiro se quedó mirandolo mientras sostenía su pila de libros a punto de irse al piso… 

"Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa estaba en el gimnasio como había dicho. Hacía varias horas que esperaba y estaba experimentando una mezcla de odio, autocompasión, tristeza, depresión e ira. Había ido esa tarde al gimnasio esperando ver al pelirrojo y explicarle de su viaje y de sus sentimientos. Creyó tener una mínima e ínfima oportunidad al reconocer la preocupación en la voz de Hana cuando le exigió que le dijera de su viaje pero ahora se daba cuenta cuánto en verdad le importaba a Hanamichi lo que él hiciera. Ese maldito e idiota pleirrojo lo había plantado o le estaba haciendo hacer el papel de tonto dejandolo esperando ahí toda la tarde. Que al caso vendría a ser lo mismo. Se sentía frustrado y humillado entre otras cosas.

Decidió esperar unos minutos más aferrado a la idea que podría ver al objeto de todos sus penares. Su tristeza empezó a deformarse en un horrible sentimiento de pateticidad que conocía muy bien y lo venía atormentando desde aquel tortuoso día en que tuvo que reconocer que estaba loco por el pelirrojo. Sabía que prefería morirse antes de aceptar que le gustaba otro tipo, pero… Sakuragi?! Cómo carajo él, Kaede Rukawa, principal enemigo y rival del monito rojo, antisocial como pocos y frío y duro como un témpano de hielo había terminando enamorándose de _Hanamichi Sakuragi_?! Y oh, la paradoja, Hanamichi fue rechazado por más de 50 chicas, casi las misma que en tres años de secundaria él [Rukawa =P] había tenido que rechazar. Era hasta cómico si se lo pensaba, pero a Rukawa no le daban ganas de reir en absoluto.

El tiempo se escurría como arena en sus manos y en el gimnasio no se escuchaba nada más que el viento que soplaba furioso contra las ventanas. Ru supuso que estaba destinado a vivir ese tipo de situaciones si es que pensaba seguir atrás del baka doahou, por lo que se empezó a hacer a la idea que no faltaba mucho para estar volando camino a USA para olvidarse de todo. A pesar de haberle dicho a Seishiro que iba a confesarle todo a Hanamichi, qué podía hacer él si el pelirrojo no se dignaba a aparecerse por ningún lado?

Sintiéndose frustrado y dolido se decidió a dejar el gimnasio.

***

Hanamichi Sakuragi corría como desesperado por los pasillos de Shohoku. Trataba de hacerse un mapa mental del colegio en la cabeza para encontrar el camino más corto hacia el gimnasio pero estando en la otra punta del colegio cualquier camino que tomara le iba a resultar lo mismo. Se maldijo por tener tan mala memoria y por no haberse rateado de las condenadas clases extras ese día. De seguro Rukawa se lo querría comer vivo cuando llegara, si se llegaba a dar el improbable caso que todavía siguiera ahí. 'Argh, maldito Rukawa, siempre estoy metiéndome en quilombos por su culpa!!!'. Seguía corriendo mientras recordaba el supuesto viaje a USA del zorrito y se extranó bastante porque Anzai sensei había convencido a Rukawa que se quedara al menos hasta terminar la secundaria. El cambio repentino del morocho lo había sorprendido, aunque bueno, no sería tan malo tenerlo lejos de su vida pero era una parte muy importante del equipo y no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir así como así.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del gimnasio las piernas le temblaban de cansancio y casi no podía respirar. Sin embargo no llegó a correr la puerta porque pudo sentir la desagradable presencia de la persona odiada detrás suyo.

"Parece que al fin te dignaste a venir".

Hana se dio vuelta, todavía jadeante. "Rukawa…"

El chico morocho lo miraba con una expresión que a Hana le resultó difícil de leer y bastante inususal en el zorrito.

"Pensé que no ibas a estar…" empezó Hana.

"No te equivoques, no estaba esperandote. Supuse que no vendrías y me quedé entrenando. Eso es lo que me diferencia de un idiota sin cerebro como vos. Todavía no entiendo en qué estaba pensando el profesor Anzai cuando te dejó ser capitán…"

Ru se dejaba llevar por todo el odio hacia sí mismo que venía acumulando por su silencio y lo descargaba involuntariamente y sin darse cuenta contra el pelirrojo. Normalmente nunca hubiese soltado tantas palabras juntas en una misma oración pero sus impulsos se estaban volviendo repentinos y… valga la redundancia, impulsivos. Actuaba sin pensar un segundo en las consecuencias.

"Idiota!!! Tuve clases y no pude salir antes!!"

"Como sea. Por suerte ya no voy a tener que verte más cuando me vaya!"

Hana le tiró unos ojazos llenos de odio y desagrado. No entendía por qué ese zorro desgraciado siempre se las agarraba con él y lo molestaba y le jodía la existencia, cuál era su maldito problema?!

"Por qué te vas?!" Hana fue directo al grano.

"Porque quiero" Ru desvió su mirada.

"Esa no es razón"

"Lo es para mi."

"Puta madre, me podés decir cual es tu maldito problema?!"

"Ya te lo dije. Sos vos. No te soporto, quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero verte más, me estás volviendo loco!"

"Y por mí dejás el equipo?!"

"Lo dejo porque se me dá la gana. Te creés que voy a sacrificar mi futuro por ustedes?"

"Podrías al menos terminar el año acá, el equipo te… te _necesita_."

"Porque me importa tanto…" dijo Ru muy sarcásticamente. A Hana le saltó una vena ante la declaración del zorrito morocho.

"Sabés qué? Andate a la mierda."

Silencio.

"……. Por lo único que te preocupás por mí es por ese condenado equipo…" le soltó Rukawa en el tenso silencio del gimnasio, murmurando, en un ataque de impulsividad desmesurado.

Hana, que tenía un excelente oído, llegó a escucharlo y lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. Qué le pasaba al idiota de Rukawa?!

"Por qué otra cosa iba a ser?!" preguntó con tanta obviedad en la voz que a Rukawa le fue como si un cuchillo frío, fino y filoso se le hubiera clavado de súbito en medio del estómago, retorciendole las entrañas y asegurándose que se desangrara lenta, triste y dolorosamente. No dijo nada porque sabía que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le iba dejar hablar correctamente y su voz hubiese temblado tanto que su desazón sería demasiado evidente como para ocultarla.

Sin mirar a Hanamichi se dio vuelta y se marchó así como había venido.

***

"Adagieto" 

Rukawa no se detuvo a mirar si Hanamichi seguía ahí o lo estaba siguiendo o qué. Tan solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo a cualquier parte que lo alejara del gimnasio, sinitiéndose devastado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que una cosa así dicha por ese pelirrojo lo pudiera dejar tan mal.

Por otra parte Hana no había sabido como responder a esa reacción tan inusual de Rukawa. Cuando entró al gimnasio unos minutos antes supuso que la discusión que empezaron terminaría en un trompazo en la cara del alguno como siempre solía pasar, no se esperaba que el zorro simplemente abandonar el lugar sin decir nada. Maldito Rukawa, siempre encontraba formas diferentes de confundirlo y sorprenderlo. Nunca podía adivinar lo que iba a hacer, por mucho que lo intentara, siempre le salía con cosas nuevas y cada vez más raras. Huir de esa forma del gimnasio era algo que nunca antes había intentado y Hanamichi se preguntó una y mil veces en qué caracho habría estado pensando el morocho para tomar esa decisión. Kaede Rukawa no era de las personas que huían así como así, eso lo tenía comprobado de la infinidad de veces que se habían metido en bardos mil veces peores y ninguno de los dos abandonaba hasta que venía un tercero y los frenaba de asesinarse el uno al otro.

Por alguna estúpida razón Hana no se movió de su puesto, más que nada paralizado por la sorpresa. No se imaginaba el desastre que había desatado en el interior del pobre y triste zorrito con esa frase, y mucho menos que se había puesto _mal _por _él_. 

Sin saber qué hacer abandonó el gimnasio resignando la idea de saber siquiera sobre el bendito viaje a USA del chico morocho. Mosqueado y de mal humor se dirigió a su casa, aunque todavía inquieto por la actitud de su odiado compañero. 

Para ese momento Rukawa se encontraba bastante lejos de ahí. Había aminorado su marcha y tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, auqnue su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Quería abandonarse al sufrimiento y llorar patéticamente por horas pero su orgullo no le permitió quebrarse. Buscó desesperadamente en su cabeza algún consuelo que lo ayudara a sobreponerse pero nada parecía hacerle efecto. Deseó por esos eternos instantes tener algún amigo real en quien pudiera enterrarse a desahogar sus penas pero la cruda realidad era que no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo como siempre había estado toda su vida.

Este pensamiento no ayudó mucho a su causa y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontró arrodillado en el piso con la cara enterrada en ambas manos y llorando como un bebé desconsolado mientras maldecía con desespero su suerte. 

No calculó exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado en el piso sin poder evitar sentirse morir. El dolor lo abrazaba y la desolación lo estaba dehaciendo poco a poco. Era como si un frío polar le carcomiera las entrañas y lo estuviera reduciendo a una absurda nada hasta dejar de existir por completo. Se preguntó cómo era que se podía sufrir tanto en vida y llegó a creerse que de verdad se estaba muriendo.

Su cabeza además era un desastre. En ella bailaban recuerdos lejanos, maldiciones, insultos, palabras de aliento y todo tipo de sensaciones, en una suerte de remolino que no lo dejaba aclarar pensamiento alguno. Excepto el dolor que permanecía claro y firme en medio de todo ese caos.

Ahí fue cuando todo realmente empezó.

El morocho no daba abasto en su miserable tristeza y estaba preparado para morir de verdad, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba que lo haría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas desde ese día.

Seguía llorando insistentemente cuando sintió la vaga presencia de alguna tercera persona cerca de él. Una presencia y un aroma que ya le resultaban familiares y supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Intentó calmarse un poco y al subir la cabeza pudo ver que alguien se acercaba con prisa hacia él por uno de los pasillos.

Se sintió infinitamente aliviado cuando reconoció entre sus ojos mojados el rostro familiar de Seishiro Minase.

"…Seishiro-san…" balbuceó entre sollozos cuando el sujeto se le acercó y se agachó junto a él.

Seishiro tenía ojos preocupados y no dudo en poner uno de sus brazos al rededor de los hombros de Rukawa en cuanto notó sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Había escuchado algunos ruidos en los pasillos mientras se dirigía a cerrar la biblioteca y por alguna razón se le cruzó que podía tratarse del muchacho de ojos azules, por lo que no dudó en correr en su ayuda. Seishiro era una persona muy perceptiva y el instinto y la intucición nunca le fallaban. 

"Rukawa-kun, qué paso??" preguntó alarmado. Rukawa se tiró a los brazos de Seishiro y se largó a llorar con todo lo que tenía adentro. 

"…me odia…. me odia…. soy un idiota…" sollozó debilmente. Seishiro lo acogió cálidamente y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con cuidado. No necesitaba saber más, se imaginó claramente lo que atormentaba a quien ahora tenía enrrollado como un gatito indefenso entre sus brazos.

"Kaede, no llores más" le susurró con suavidad y lo abrazó entre la inmensidad de su espalda y su cuerpo. Rukawa se fue calmando a medida que lo enovolía la protectora tranquilidad de Seishiro Minase. Pronto sus ojos se habían quedado sin lágrimas y sentía una gran paz que alivianaba su trsiteza.

El hombre rubio mantenía sus dedos largos enredados entre el pelo sedoso del estudiante, jugando gentilmente con sus mechones negros y susurrandole palabras de aliento que increíblemente funcionaban mejor de lo que había llegado a pensar. No pasó tanto tiempo antes que el muchacho callera rendido y se durmiera en sus brazos, con una mueca que inspiraba una profunda compasión en Seishiro.

El profesor sonrió con ternura al notar que el chico se encontraba dormido, la cabeza en su pecho y esa expresión de gatito inocente que solo ponía mientras dormía. Lo único que le faltaba era ronronear.

***

A la mañana siguiente Rukawa se despertó y no sabía dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos y no reconoció la amplia habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba acostado en una cama de sábanas naranja, dentro de una habitación grande aunque algo desordenada. Afuera llovía y las persianas estaban cerradas, al igual que las pálidas cortinas. Había algo de luz que llegaba desde la puerta que lo permitieron reconocer el color de las sábanas. Dónde podría estar? No recordaba nada desde la tarde anterior, en que se dejó llorar en los brazos de Seishiro…

Recordó los sucesos de esa tarde y se sintió como un completo idiota. Qué iba a decir Seishiro? De seguro pensaba que estaba acabado. Trató de no pensar en eso y alejar su cabeza de Shohoku, el gimnasio y Sakuragi. Prefería concentrarse en dónde estaba que era un poco más importante de momento.

Se insorporó de la cama y vi su uniforme escolar a sus pies, junto con su bolso. Traía puesta la misma remera que se había puesto la tarde anterior después de haber estado en el gimnasio, justo antes del incidente con Sakuragi. Miró su reloj. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana. Rukawa no pudo creer que había dormido tanto tiempo de corrido… bueno en verdad sí pudo ¬¬.

El ruido de una puerta abriendose lo sobresaltó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó unos pasos acercandose y la manija de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba se corrió. Rukawa observó en silencio al sujeto que entraba con cuidado a la habitación.

"Rukawa-kun??" susurró este. Ahora todo encajaba.

"Seishiro-san?". La puerta del cuarto terminó de abrirse y un hombre alto y rubio se hizo paso hacia la cama en donde se encontraba Rukawa.

"Estás bien?" preguntó el hombre poniendo una mano sobre la frente del muchacho con sumo cuidado. El chico asintió con la cabeza, a lo que Seishiro contestó con una sornisa amable. Le explicó a Ru que estaban en su departamento y que disculpara la falta de órden.

"No sabía qué hacer con vos ayer, como te quedaste dormido… me dio no sé qué despertarte así que te traje acá porque todavía no me dijiste donde vivís…" le comentó el rubio, sentándose a un lado de Ru en la cama y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Ru no contestó. En cambio guardó silencio y fijó su mirada en algún punto de la pared, evitando así los ojos inquisidores de su profesor. Se sentía como un completo idiota.

Seishiro advirtió esto y quiso tranquilizar al joven.

"No te preocupes por lo de ayer. En serio. Está todo bien… ahora lo importante es que vos estés bien."

Ru dio un largo suspiro y se abrazó a sus rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Seishiro apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de luz y se acercó un poco más al estudiante.

"Olvidate de él, Kaede. No te pongas mal. No me gusta como se ve tu cara bonita con lágrimas en las mejillas…"

Mientras decía esto incorporó a Ru con sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El chico le devolvió una mirada llena de pena y dolor. Seishiro suspiró. Con una mano tomó suavemente la cara del muchacho y con la otra le acomodó el flequillo despeinado por detrás de la oreja. Se fue acercandose más y más, lentamente, hasta que se encontraban a apenas centímetros, o quizá milímetros de distancia. Seishiro tenía una sornirsa muy sensual en sus labios y Ru en su propia ignorancia no se quiso apartar de él.

"Alguna vez te dije que te ves adorable cuando te acabás de despertar?"

"Si…" balbuceó el chico morocho y se dejó besar suavemente.

***

"Rondo - finale" 

Tres días más tarde la lluvia emepzó a rendirse y dar paso al solo nuevamente. Tres días seguidos había llovido y todo estaban rogando que aclarara el tiempo para el fin de semana.

Ese viernes Hanamichi estaba de peor humor que de costumbre. Para sumarle al hecho que todavía no había visto a Rukawa desde el martes y no sabía que mierda le pasaba y por qué había desaparecido de esa forma, estaba también el problema de Youhei. Parece que se había peleado con Kaori y no pudo darle mucha bolilla cuando fue esa noche a su casa a contarle lo ocurrido en el gimnasio. Resultado: Hana seguía con la vena de no saber nada en la cabeza y parecía que se iba a morfar vivo a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Para empeorar las cosas el viejo de mierda que intentaba enseñar historia lo había elegido para encabezar un proyecto sobre testimonios que contaran de la vida en Kyoto cuando todavía era capital de Japón  y eso significaba que iba a tener que pasarse horas y horas encerrado en la maldita biblioteca mirando libros aburridos y rotosos sobre tiempos de los que no sabía nada y que francamente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. No entendía como era que el profesor de historia que además lo odiaba lo había elegido a _él_ que todavía era considerado chico problema por algunos, para semejante empresa. 

Como fuera, se estaba jugando la nota en el trabajo así que más le valía que saliera bien.

Caminó con prisa hacia la bilbioteca, gruñendo a todo el que se pusiera en su camino, con una cara de muy pocos amigos. No estaba muy seguro para donde ir porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de dirigirse sólo a la biblioteca, o mejor dicho nunca lo había hecho por su propia voluntad, pero al final terminó por dar con el lugar indicado.

Antes de llegar a la insulsa puerta blanca había una pasillo largo, lleno de ventanas, que daban al patio de afuera, en donde florecían los cerezos. Se sorprendió al ver a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca (que se veían desde las del pasillo) que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. Sin poner atención a eso se dirigió a la puerta. Para su sorpresa estaba entre abierta y pudo ver que había gente adentro, a pesar de la hora. Se suponía que todos los demás alumnos estaban teniendo clases y que la biblioteca estaba cerrada, por eso el profesor de historia le había entregado una copia de las llaves.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta procurando no moverla y de puro chusma que era se puso a escuchar la conversación de las personas de adentro.

Se sorprendió más todavía al reconocer dos voces masculinas que le eran muy familiares. Preso de la curiosidad, se agachó un poco y abriendo bien silenciosamente un poco más la puerta pudo ver de quien se trataba. 'Rukawa y Minase-sensei?! Hm, seguramente están tratando todo ese tema del viaje de Rukawa… tengo que escuchar esto!'

Vio claramente las dos figuras en la ténue luz de la biblioteca. Seishiro estaba acomodándole el uniforme al zorrito que se había abrochado mal los botones del cuello. Rukawa lo estaba mirando con una expresión tranquila que resultaba difícil de leer. Había paz en sus ojos azules. El silencio fue roto por Seishiro que estaba terminando de desabrochar el último botón mal puesto de Rukawa. Tenía un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca y cuando terminó con la campera del muchacho lo prendió y comenzó a hablar.

"Te parece que vas a estar bien? No quiero apurarte…"

Rukawa asintió, desajustándose un poco el último botón que lo estaba ahorcando. Seishiro simplemente lo miraba.

"No te digo que va a ser fácil pero…" Seishiro saboreó el humo de su cigarrillo, "si de verdad estás dispuesto…"

Hana se preguntó de qué hablaban y se extrañó al ver ese rostro tan inusual en Rukawa.

"Está bien," dijo Rukawa monótonamente, "voy a estar bien."

Seishiro suspiró y luego tomó nuevamente la cara del morocho con la palma de su mano.

"Cuidate" dijo, y acercándose con cuidado a Ru le dio un pequeño beso a forma de despedida en los labios.

"Hn" fue la respuesta estoica del morocho y con eso se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Hana casi se desarma de la impresión. Sentía que no podía mover un músculo y empezó a alarmarse al ver a Rukawa acercarse a donde él se encontraba. De un salto se paró y se metió en los baños que estaban a dos pasos de la puerta de la biblioteca. Que mal, que horror!! El profesor Minase había… había… _besado_ a Rukawa!! A otro hombre y por si fuera poco a su _alumno_ (no técnicamente ¬¬). Y para terminar de joder las cosas Rukawa ni siquiera se había _negado_. Qué carajo estaba pasando con el mundo?!?!?!? Rukawa estaba saliendo con el profesor?? Cómo podía ser posible?!?! Cómo?! Y por qué?!

El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que le habían mostrado sus ojos y esperaba que todo eso no fuera más que un mal sueño.

Salió todavía incrédulo del baño mirando en dirección al pasillo y no vio nadie ahí. El problema fue que por mirar al costado no vio lo que tenía en frente y terminó por chocarse sin querer, aunque suavemente (porque venía camiando ^^) a quién menos esperaba encontrarse ese día.

"Euh?? Mi-Minase-san!!"

"Sakuragi-kun, ne?" Seishiro dijo, auqnue el tono de su voz no era ni mucho menos el tono amable que siempre utilizaba con todo el mundo. Todavía tenía el cigarrillo en su boca y sobre sus finos labios se formaba una sonrisa arrogante y… _misteriosa_. "Parece que te estuviste enterando de algunas cosas hace un momento, o me equivoco?"

"Yo…?!" preguntó Hana nervioso, retrocediendo ante Seishiro que avanzaba hacia él y lo dejaba con la espalda casi pegada a la pared. Ese hombre rubio que tenía enfrente era dimensionalmente diferente al profesor Minase que él conocía. Sus ojos eran cualquier cosa menos amables y el tono oscuro de su voz hacían erizar la piel en los brazos y piernas del pelirrojo. Seishiro frenó en seco a muy pocos centímetros de Hanamichi que estaba desconcertado y lleno de una extraña sorpresa. Se sacó el ciagrrillo de su boca con una mano que luego puso en la pared, muy cerca de la cabeza de Hana, y agachándose a la altura del pelirrojo (^^Uu Seishiro-san era muy alto!) le solpló lo que quedaba de humo en la cara.

Sus palabras fueron claras y precisas.

"Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto o me entero que lastimaste a mi Kaede te juro que te mato. Mantenéte alejado, ahora es mi turno de jugar con él."

Con eso se dio vuelta y volviendo a sonreír amablemente se fue con su típico 'Nos vemos, Sakuragi-kun.'

Hana se quedó de piedra. No entendía muy bien nada de lo que estaba pasando pero una cosa era segura, ese tal Seishiro era peligroso y no le gustaba para nada. Mucho menos el hecho que estuviera haciéndole eso a Rukawa que por muy idiota que fuera no se merecía ser juguete de nadie. Hanamichi Sakuragi se puso una nueva meta por delante: averiguar sobre Minase Seishiro y hacer de su relación con Rukawa Kaede un fracaso!

**~Sinfonía en Ru menor: FIN~**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Yumi: Espero que les haya gustado mi primer HanaRu serio en castellano ^^ Por favor reviewen y tiren ideaaas!!!! Los reviews siempre me dan ánimos para seguir hehe ^^

Dudas, comentarios, flames: yumi_rukawa@hotmail.com


End file.
